User talk:Fizzyflapjack
Archives 1 *Archives 2 (Mobile won't let me edit below the headers for some reason) Please undelete everything related to that blog asap. If you don't want it on your namespace, you can move it to mine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:56, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Task Hi, I have a task for you. Since you seem to not get bored at deleting tons of pages (:P), could you delete all pages (and files if you wish, especially if poorly named) by Aca94/Acony94 that aren't of good quality (I don't know if there are any)? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:22, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Please? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:23, June 12, 2015 (UTC) No problem. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Why'd you change your username? :'( (I think you should have it undone) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:48, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I still think you should change it back. :o Can't you just request another name change? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :'( What if you beg and plead :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:36, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for deleting those awful articles :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:29, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Wow :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC) If you're ever in the mood again, you can clean up User:Acony94 (his earlier account) too :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:02, July 18, 2015 (UTC) New name, I see I've wanted to do the same, but too lazy. HORTON11: • 16:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) It's actually really easy. You can only do it once, though, so you should choose carefully if you decide to. I changed mine to reflect all of my other online accounts (Steam, Voat, etc.), plus I thought that "MineCraftian" was a little too vaguely descriptive of myself. (ᵒᴥᵒ) Fizzyflapjack (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:04, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : The one I have is totally random and ugly, though if I went with one reflecting my tastes it would have Audi, Barcelona and Jackie Wilson in there :P HORTON11: • 16:13, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Btw, I'm on mibbit if you wanna chat. HORTON11: • 16:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Join the collective Yo, Flipflap, would you like to just us in a new project on the wiki? We could use some more users with a proven history of generating content for several articles, and deticated to the idea of making the project last more than a month. Will you join the collective? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:28, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I totally understand. We'll keep a spot open in the world if you ever do decide to join us in the future. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:42, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Brazorian royals Perhaps you should add pages for your royals, and some images too. HORTON11: • 19:12, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hi there Thank you for contacting me. I must admit: I messed up half-way and created too many useless pages. Concerning many points people have been complaining: 1. I would like to change the name of the project. Is it possible? From The Next Renaissance to simply Multiversal Chronicle. This is reflecting one of my origional scopes: Real and Fiction become one, Multiverse become normal. So far I couldn't come up with better names so feel free to suggest XD Would be in great debt of yours. 2. Would it possible to delete all pages in Category:Nations (The Next Renaissance) that [end with (The Next Renaissanct) part]? As mentioned, I messed up (Just realized couple days ago @@) and created too many to control. I'll take time and revamp the rest, slowly but surely. Now I'd focus first in nations deemed as Great Power, then onto lesser star nations. On the way I'll need to re-category them more specific. You're right, as well as Centrist and couple others. Really strange if all of them are hyperstates. So I have to re-categorize everyone, into different levels: Great Powers ---> Superpowers ---> Mid-powers (Regional powers) ---> ..... For the Hyperpower level, it'll be reserved for intergovernmental alliances, in similar manner to NATO, EU or even United Nations, to some extends. Certain empires will have some hyperstate-liked chars, but not fully. 3. Concerning all those flags with weird names. I'll need to change them all, like you point out. Was my fault in first place -_- I just threw them in, before thinking what name to take. 4. Concerning the posts that taken or borrowed from other works. This is IMPORTANT, yes I know. Regarding them, I'll properly address which post/work/other wiki I borrow & from which part. Maybe some datas, maybe the name only, like you guys point at Yamato Intersolar Commune. Should have done that in first place (Please don't stare at me :-( I know, my mess) For those that borrowed from certain licensed works, have to put a Disclaimer note (I remember there's one template here. Is that right? Or I could make one myself), state that this is fan-fic work. 5. Lastly, for now. For the rest, I'll slowly revamp, re-write everything, even cleaning myself. Certain posts will be changed, from nation to event or story. Certain numbers will be categorized. For the time being I'll try to come up with stories about space expeditions (in similar manner like historical Age of Discovery or many golden ages) or conflicts. Might have other ideas later. Please be really patient in this part; these days I went home from work, completely stress & exhausted, with near-zero to not a single word coming up in mind. I might even need you guys help with story's idea in future :-( For the time being, they're certain points I plan to deploy. I might miss something else so feel free to point out. Maybe certain other messes I didn't address? XD NOTE: Certain points in this Project will remain. - As stated on the main page, I do not plan to be realistic when creating this. This comes from a simple question: What would we be able to achieve, if we're to be immersed with technologies like Star Trek.... right from 21st century? Four million years into future, how would we become? :-) - Pan-multiverse systems (now limited to only some), human become God-liked being (see Babylon Five's First Ones for example), post-scarcity society achieved, sexuality legalization (similar manner to Decriminalizing_sex_work) or transhumanist elements led to drug-addict and sex related diseases become impossible.... just to name a few directions :-) Overall, I'll use a lot of elements from different post-humanist works, novels or fictions. Again, I might miss something need to correct or improve, so feel free to point out or suggest. BR Animaniax (talk) 04:56, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Hi there On 2nd review, I think it's best that I should start from scratches, if it's possible. If it's still ok for you guys, in addition to what I wrote above, I'd like to delete all Nation pages, except the following: G20 & its nation pages, the Confederates, Yamato Intersolar Commune, and Greater India. I'll start over with the rest. In addition, I'll like to also keep following pages: _ Main page (If it's ok, I'd like to change name of the whole project, like stated above) _ Known Universe _ APAC , EUROPA , AFRICA , AMERICA , NON-ALIGNED and their hyperpower's pages. Will do a complete revamp later. _ Neutral zone, Universal Era , Star polity, Pan-EUROPA Ecumene, GACS, Hyperpowers (Will also rewrite) and Universal Alliance of Nations . You can delete the rest :-) If I'm to revamp lots of things, I'd like to do from zero & slowly expand. Thank you for your help. My apologize for the inconveniences Animaniax (talk) 16:07, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Meh, it was my mess to begin with XD If it's ok with my proposals, please process accordingly. I'll try to take them slowly this time. Thanks for your help. For the time being I'll try to take it slow & revamp everything. Err.......ehm...... how to say it? Sorry, I need little recovery. Is it possible to take back AMERICA 's, AFRICA's, hyperpower pages? XD Just for the flags, since I'll still need them. Same for Technological Achievement Tiers and Universal Era. They're among the base, one is the categorization of tech achievements, the other is the new calendar. Thanks again, mate Animaniax (talk) 18:06, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Kalmar Union - Brazoria relations Hi, I would like to propose you an article for our two nations relations. I think there are many reasons to have a friendly relation and to stablish a close cooperation in matters of energy and some other economical and political ones. --BIPU (talk) 10:48, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Heya! Hey! Long time, no talk. It's good to see that this community is still alive in some form. I always enjoyed my time here, and I would be happy to create an account on Altverse. My biggest problems in contributing to Conworld were always problems with my own content and lack of motivation to write, never with any of you! I think it would be good fun starting up again, and I look forward to (trying to stay motivated long enough to) contribute at Altverse. See you soon. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:14, December 17, 2019 (UTC)